All I have
by Strawberry-Tina
Summary: Kazune has to go to England for some time, because he wants to investigate about their future. Karin is missing him terribly. As a comfort she lets her close friend, Kuga Jin, stay over some time later. What happens when someone unexpected bursts in? KxK
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first attempt at writing a Kamichama Karin story!! I rated T, just to be sure. Well, I now don't have much to say... Hope you enjoy!_

_And I at least need 5 reviews per chapter for me to go on. There's no need to write a story, that no one reads, ne?_

_**

* * *

**__**All I have**_

_ChApTeR 1: Goodbye to you_

Karin felt strange knowing he had to leave soon. Her throat felt sore and she thought, she'd throw up any minute.

Tears from the previous night still stung in her eyes as she sat by her window the next morning.

She glanced at her alarm clock. The numerics glowed red due to the fact that it was still dark outside. _4:35 am._

_I don't think, he's up yet... _Karin thought as she rubbed her own sleepy eyes again. _Maybe I should sleep some more._

She shook her head. „I don't think I can sleep knowing he's got to leave today..." She said to no one in particular and stood up from her desk chair she was sitting in the whole time.

At first, she just stood there. Not thinking, not saying anything either. Suddenly an idea struck her.

„How about I make breakfast this morning?" She smiled at her own reflection in the mirror. Karin nodded to herself and then changed into a pink tank top, a white mini skirt and white-pink socks that went up to her knees with her matchin pink slippers.

„Nya...", murmured Shii-chan in her slumber. Karin looked at the cat rolled into a ball on her bed and silently laughed to herself.

She creeked the door open and peeked outside. As she saw nothing moving, she snuck out and bounced down the stairs. Happily, but yet quietly, so she wouldn't wake up anyone.

She opened the door to the dining room and looked around. _Good. Seems like Q-chan isn't up either..._

Karin put on the apron Himeka normally wore when making breakfast. She took some ingredients from the refrigerator and puot some of them into a big bowl.

_Yosh! You can make it, Karin! _She thought while digging an egg whip into the somewhat slippery liquid.

Almost one hour later, Karin managed to get through broken eggs, messy hair, glutinous fingers and flour lying everywhere.

She just put her... eh... „creation" into the oven as she heard a creeking sound. Karin quickly turned around and saw Kazune coming in, while mumbling something.

He didn't seem to notice her due to the fact he was rubbing his eyes the whole time.

As he opened them he almost screamed.

„WHAT THE HELL --?!", he yelled surprised but was hushed down by Karin.

„Shh", she whispered, „You don't want to wake Himeka-chan that early, now do you?"

„What the hell are you doing here, so early in the morning?", he whispered back. She laughed quietly. „I'm making breakfast. What did you think I could be doing in the kitchen wearing an apron?"

She knelt down to the oven and looked inside. Curious about what she was looking at, he knelt down beside her. Kazune watched something blubbery in the oven.

„Eh.. Karin?" She turned her head to him. „What's that?" He said pointing to the „thing" inside the oven.

„Duh. It's a cake of course." She answered happily and cheerful. „Why?"

Kazune shook his head. „Oh nothing really. Except the fact, that it looks like fricasseed cow dung!"

Her eye was twitching before she punched him. Hard. „Ouch! What the hell was that for?", he hissed while rubbing his now red cheek.

She crossed her arms and turned her head away. „Hmph. I was trying to make something special for you, before you leave. And did my best to do this and you just insult it!"

Kazune stared at her before he smiled and patted her head. She turned around confused and looked at him. „Gomen, Gomen! I didn't mean to insult your... eh... what did you say it was again?"

„A cake!", she quietly sreeched. „Right." He laughed softly.

She stopped pouting and watched him laughing so softly and quietly. Karin smiled to herself.

Kazune stopped laughing and worriedly looked at her. „Oi! Karin, what's wrong?"

„Huh?"

„Why are you crying?" Kazune aksed with concern in his eyes. Karin quickly touched her cheeks and felt they were wet.

„Oh, n-nothing. Nevermind! I didn't even notice I started crying!" She laughed while histerically trying to wipe her tears. Kazune stared at her fighting with her tears and then silently took her hands in his.

„Huh?" Karin looked up at him. Tears still leaking from her eyes. „I'm sorry..." he whispered before pulling her into a tight hug.

_&_

„What's wrong?", asked Himeka as they sat a the dining table. „I heard crying. And I think, it was Karin-chan who was crying."

Karin stiffened and put her fork aside. Himeka tilted her head and asked, „Did something happen, Karin-chan?"

Karin didn't answer and just had her head down. Her bangs covering her eyes. Himeka who sat across Karin put her hand on hers.

Karin held her head high up again and said with an cheerful smile, „Nothing happened. I'm fine. I just thought my cake wouldn't come out as I wanted it to be."

„Cake?" Himeka looked at the brown huddle on the table. Karin laughed. „Just pretend it to be a cake."

Himeka looked up and smiled at Karin who smiled back sadly. But that got unnoticed by Himeka for she was looking at the „cake" again.

Karin shook her head and smiled again. „Well then, let's eat! I'm starving!" She cut the cake into pieces and gave everyone of them one piece.

„Ittadakimasu!" Karin chirped happily before she started shoving the cake into her mouth. Little did she notice that Kazune was staring at her the whole time.

„Is something wrong?", asked Himeka as she saw Kazune staring into space.

He didn't react. Just continued staring. Now even Karin stopped eating and tilted her head.

Himeka poked him slightly. As he didn't react the second time, Himeka carefully shook his shoulder. „Kazune-chan?"

He blinked a few times and turned to Himeka. „Hm?" She just shook her head. „Oh nothing. You were just so deep in thought."

_&_

Kazune was packing the last file of clothes and tried shoving them into his suitcase. _It just don't fit! I need to take another one with me, I guess..._

He suddenly stopped shoving as he heard quiet noises.

„Is someone crying?", he said to no one in particular as he stood up. His knees cracked a bit for he was sitting on the floor for almost an hour now.

He opened his door and peeked outside. He went along the hallway. The crying grew louder.

It came from Karin's room.

Karin almost jumped as he heard footsteps coming to her room. She snapped some handkerchiefs from her desk, jumped onto her bed and turned on the tv hoping to get some romance drama playing.

As she saw a ship sinking, she thanked God for playing „Titanic" in the tv now. In this moment Kazune knocked onto her door. „Karin?"

She wiped her tears with one of the handkerchiefs and whimpered, „Come in."

He slowly opened the door and came in. „What happened?"

She pointed to the television as she bit on a handkerchief dramatically.

„Titanic?" Kazune sweatdropped. Karin nodded exaggeratedly and said, „I just can't stop crying whenever I see this film!" She stood up on her bed and made a dramatic pose. „Why? Why does he have to her all alone?"

Kazune looked at her doubtfully and then turned around. „Whatever then..."

As soon as he closed the door, Karin flopped on her bed and stared at the place where he just stood.

„Kazune-kun..." she whispered, „Baka..."

* * *

_That was more like the prologue, but I decided to leave it as an own chapter. I hope you like it so far and don't forget to review! But no flames please..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you like this chapter... This one is really sad :(_

_And please someone! Please, please review!! I beg you!! :( :( :(_

_Just saw it... :)_

**yolapeoples: **Thank you sooo much for reviewing And I actually thought of throwing in some OC's. But then I remembered I don't really like reading Fanfictions of Animes with OC's in it, so I just left them as side characters that are not appearing too often :) Thanks for putting this story on your alerts list also :3

**chiishi: **Thanks for putting my story on your alerts list!! I really appreciate it :'3

_And on with the story... ;)_

* * *

_ChApTeR 2: I'm sorry_

Almost two months went past now and Karin felt sad, terrible to be more precise. In the first few days after he left, she wouldn't drink or eat. She would just stare outside her window and cry quietly.

As she said, on the third day after his department, she wouldn't eat dinner with them again, Himeka and Q-chan pushed her on the chair and forced her to eat.

„Karin-chan, you have to eat something, or else you'll die...", whimpered Himeka. She was worried about her best friend's behaviour.

Karin didn't really care. She would die anyway because of crying, if he didn't come back soon. After dinner, she went upstairs and stared outside her window again.

_Please come back soon... _A tear escaped her eye, rolled down her cheek and dropped onto her hand. _Kazune-kun... I miss you..._

_&_

Karin wouldn't do anything fun anymore and in school she wasn't paying attention. Her friends started to worry. But Jin saw this as his chance to get Karin while that Kujyou-bastard wasn't around.

„Hey-ho! Goddess!" He said in a sing-sang voice. Karin looked up from her desk. Her eyes still red and puffy from crying the whole night.

„How's your well-being today?", asked Jin and grinned from ear to ear. Karin didn't bother to answer.

„Hey! You don't look good today, Hanazono-san", said Micchi who just popped out from somewhere.

Karin meekly smiled at him. „I.." She paused for a moment. _I can't tell him I've been crying the whole night again... _„I just didn't sleep well last night."

Micchi nodded though he knew she was lying. At that moment the bell rang and the class started.

_Argh! That stupid Nishikiori! He ruined my chance!! _Jin thought as he glared daggers at poor, poor innocent Micchi. He was so caught up in staring a hole into Micchi's head he didn't even hear the teacher calling him.

„KUGA JIN!" Sensei yelled. Jin's head perked up. „Huh?"

Sensei's eye twitched as she retorted, „Don't 'huh' at me, instead answer the question!"

Jin looked at the black board. But there was nothing written. „Ehehe... I can't answer the question..." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

„And why that?", snapped Sensei.

„I didn't hear the question."

Sensei almost yelled out of frustration. _Just great... _That_ just made my day!_ She thought ironically.

„I see. You were staring at Michiru the whole time." Sensei said surpressing her anger. „When there is something you have to tell Michiru, then please do that at lunch time and stop that lovey-dovey staring. And pay some attention to the lesson!"

She walked back to her desk, put the book aside and started writing something onto the black board while some kids were still laughing about Jin.

_&_

When they were sitting at their usual table at lunch time, Micchi looked at Jin. Until he snapped, „What you're looking at?!"

Micchi shook his head. „Nothing. I just never knew you thought of me _that _way..." Jin glared at him and Micchi just shivered in disgust.

Throughout that whole conversation, Karin wasn't listening. She was in her own world wondering how much time he needed to find out what he was looking for. _Please come back soon..._

That was what she always thought. In the morning when she woke up, in school and before falling asleep.

„Karin-chan, you okay?" asked Miyon while chewing her eel bread. Karin snapped out of her thoughts.

„Huh?"

Miyon sadly smiled at her. „Do you miss him that much?" Karin frowned and didn't get what she was talking about, before she noticed she was crying again.

_Just great... I'm crying in front of them... Because of him again..._

She wiped her tears. „Sorry. I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just-" She couldn't finish her sentence due to she was crying again. Karin tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept falling from her eyes.

She gave up and put her head on the desk, sobbing quietly. They all looked at her worriedly and remained silent.

_&_

On the way home Jin was tagging along. He still wanted to get her.

„Oi Goddess! It's sooo long ago that we did something fun together!" He whined faked.

„So what?" Karin replied softly. „You wanna stay over or something?" He almost jumped at her.

_This is MY chance!! _He thought while jumping up and down happily.

Later on...

After dinner Karin and Jin sat in the living room, chatting about some things.

„So", said Jin. „Has Kujyou been calling you?"

Karin smiled and nodded. „Yeah..." Her smile faded. „But it hurts..." _... that he's not around..._

Jin however took it the wrong way.

„If it hurts..." He said while scooping closer to her. „Why not forget about him?" Karin looked up at him and frowned.

„While he left you alone, I'm right here..." Jin inched closer. Karin knew he was about to kiss her, so she shut her eyes tightly and hoped for someone to interfere.

Her wish was granted. Just that it was the wrong person to interfere...

„Hey! Is anyone home? I'm ba--" Kazune stopped mid-senctence after he opened the door to the living room.

Jin looked up while Karin's head practically shot up. _He's back! He really is!_

„Kazune-kun! Welco--" She said but was cut off by Kazune.

„So, that's what you're doing while I'm not around..." He said angrily. Suddenly his face expression changed to pure sadness. „That's cheap, you know. While I missed you, you..."

He turned around and ran off. „Kazune-kun!" Karin wanted to go after him but someone held her back. As she turned around it was none other than Jin.

„Jin-kun..." She choked. Tears were welling in her eyes again. „Would you mind to leave now... please?"

Jin strangely obliged and left the mansion without saying a word. Karin shook with tears as she closed the door behind him. She didn't feel like searching Kazune right now. _Please don't let my dream shatter... Please don't..._

_&_

Karin slowly opened the door to her room and fell forwards onto her bed. She clutched tightly to her blanket and let a sob escape her mouth as tears freely flowed down her face.

„I'm sorry..." She whispered before sobbing loudly into her pillow.

„Kazune-kun..."

_Please don't let my dream shatter... Please don't let him hate me... Kami-sama, I beg you..._

_

* * *

_

Well, that's for it.. The second chapert is out... I feel so emotional right now :(

_Please review!! At least five people review please, so I can be motivated to move on :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooo. I know I said I at least needed five reviews per chapter. BUT! This chapter wanted so badly to be written. :) I want to thank those who actually read and review my story!_

_Thank you soooo sooo sooo much!! :'3_

_And... HOLY COW DUNG!! I forgot to put the disclaimer the last two chapters... Well here it comes:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin Chu or its characters. If I did, I would be a fan of myself :3 _

_Hope you enjoy!! And also, I don't know where I'm going with this story. And I have another cute one in mind :) But I think I will finish this story first. I would be glad if you could give me some ideas for the next few chapters of "All I have". I actually don't want this story to be super long... XD_

* * *

_ChApTeR 3: Murderer_

As Karin awoke, her throat felt sore and her eyes were puffy and red. She raised herself from her bed and gently rubbed her eyes. „I should stop crying the whole night..." She bitterly joked as she stood up and walked over to her mirror.

Yuck! She looked just like she felt: Terrible! Not only the fact her eyes were red and lightly swollen, but also her hair was messy. Her normally creamy skin was pale. Overall she looked like a ghost, just awakened from the dead.

Karin took her comb that was lying on her desk and tried combing her hair. No matter how much she pulled, her hair wouldn't get straight again. She lightly touched a strand of hair. It felt like a clew of tang. She put the comb aside giving up to try and get her hair straight. She grabbed some of her makeup and applied a bit. It didn't really help but it was better than before.

_Maybe no one notices..._

She looked down at her clothes realizing she fell asleep while crying. She changed into her school uniform, grabbed her bag and slowly creeked the door open. Karin didn't know if Kazune was home or not. She hadn't seen or heard him since he stormed out of the house the previous night.

And suddenly she remembered everything. It felt like a punch to her face. She felt like she had cheated on him. Even though _she _wasn't trying to kiss Jin. It was his fault. And Kazune's fault for coming home much too early.

Karin shook her head. _It's no use now... Whoever fault's it may be... _She slowly went downstairs. With one look into the kitchen she decided she wouldn't eat breakfast and would just leave early.

She slipped into her shoes and opened the front door. A cold breeze welcomed her from outside. Karin shivered a bit before stepping out and closing the door.

Even though she didn't want to hurt him, she felt like a murderer. How could she have done something like that? She knew he was hurt as she knew she was hurt, too.

It was always like that. Whenever she hurt him, she was hurt, too. When he was hurt or injured, she would be in pain, too. With that thought, she felt like a double murderer.

Not only had she killed him but also herself. Karin felt goosebumps on her arms. The wind was strong and cold. But she didn't want to give up hope. She would talk to him and explain the whole situation.

_Maybe he will understand..._

_&_

She was the first in class. No one else was there yet. Karin was glad for the first time to be alone. She had so much things to think about. But thinking about all those hurting things pained her.

Karin could feel a headache forming in her head. Maybe she should take the day off. She shook her head causing the headache to rise once again. She had to talk to _him._

She wouldn't rest before this whole misunderstanding was gone from this world. She loved him and didn't want him to be hurt because of her. She immediately slapped herself mentally. Why hadn't she told him earlier?

_Maybe he was right..._

Maybe she was really that dense he used to call her. Even though she was fighting with herself, she knew she was fighting against everyone for hurting them.

_Maybe he told them..._

Or maybe Jin was the one who couldn't shut his mouth. He was, besides Micchi of course, one of the loudest. She regretted for letting him stay over. If she had known it would break him, she'd done anything to protect him from breaking.

Karin knew he was falling apart. And that because of her. And once again she felt like a murderer. _His _murderer. She could feel tears at the brim of her eyes again. _No, not again! Karin, stay strong. If you don't, you will be breaking too. And who would _then_ be left to protect him from falling?_

Karin quickly wiped her tears as she heard footsteps approaching the classroom. She put on her cheerful smile as some classmates walked in and greeted her.

_&_

At lunch time she didn't go with the others who fortunately didn't know what happenend between them. She went straight after Kazune who wasn't in the mood to eat anything either.

He was sitting on a bench in the campus and looking up at the sky. She gathered all of her courage as she slowly approached him.

„Kazune-kun..." Karin whispered as she was standing behind him. He didn't turn around.

„Listen... About yesterday--" She started but was coldly cut off by Kazune.

„So what?" He snapped. „First you try to kiss Kuga and now you wanna dig your finger into the wound or what?"

Karin gasped. „N-no... I-"

„Are you dense or something? To actually think I would listen to your side of the story?" He stood up aggresively but still didn't turn around. „I don't want to hear your side. For me is what I saw enough proof!"

Kazune clenched his fists before walking off. Karin unconsciously reached out her hand to stop him from going. But he was too far away now. And she knew he wouldn't turn around when she called his name.

_Maybe I really am a murderer..._

She knew he was right. She really was dense because she really thought he would listen to her. Maybe he was right all those times when saying she is a stupid and dense idiot.

_&_

At dinner Karin wouldn't stand up and unlock the door, when Himeka called and knocked at her door. Himeka stopped knocking. Her fist was still in the air as a single tear ran down her cheek.

„Please stop fighting already..." She whispered before turning around and walking downstairs. Kazune wouldn't come to dinner either. He also locked himself up in his room and wouldn't dare to come out and talk with someone.

Himeka quietly sobbed as she sat at the dinner table. She was the only one here. Q-chan left with Shii-chan to go to the veterinarian. Much to Shii-chan's displeasure.

She looked at the two other plates that were originally set up for Karin and Kazune. As another tear rolled down her cheek she remembered them eating happily together all those times.

_Flashback_

„_Stop shoving all those rice balls into your mouth, Karin!" yelled Kazune while watching Karin eating like a tiger who ate a steak after not eating two whole days._

_Himeka laughed as Karin responded with her mouth full of rice balls, „Lemme eat!"_

_Kazune shook his head in disbelief. „You'll kill yourself with eating too much at a time. And one more thing: CHEW, SWALLOW AND THEN TALK!!"_

_Karin glared at him. „Why you're caring suddenly?! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!!"_

_Himeka only laughed some more as she saw the other two at each others throat._

_Flashback End_

„Why?" choked Himeka while sobbing lightly. „Why did it all have to fall apart?"

_&_

Karin was staring outside her window again. Once again tears flowing down her face. She looked up at the stars and clasped her hands together while closing her eyes.

„Dear Kami-sama.." She whispered. „Why? Why did you have to leave me all alone in this thing? What have I done for you to hate me? Is it because I once or twice forgot to pray before going to bed? Is it because I lied as Kazune-kun asked who ate his chocolate pudding?"

_Kazune-kun... _Would she ever be able to talk to him normally again? Would she someday be able to confess to him? „I beg you, Kami-sama... I beg you. Please take all those sinners from me and make my heart and soul pure again... I can't go on like this anymore..."

A tear dropped onto her clasped hands as she quietly continued to say her prayer. _Maybe... _She paused in her thinking.

_No. I _know _that I'm a murderer..._

* * *

_Here it is!! Chapter 3!! Please read and review :) And stay tuned for Chapter 4 :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'M BACK!! MUHAHAHAHAAAA!! Well , I know I'm stupid... I said I needed at least 5 reviews per chapter but end up updating anyway... XDDD First of all, I wanna thank **ToastBandits **for the nice words and the favourite :) Very appreciated!!_

_Well, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. For some strange reason I decided to make this story only six to seven chapters long... BUT DO NOT WORRY!! I'll make a sequel! :) It will be called "Lovely Complex" and plays some years after this story!_

_Hm? What was that? Sounds like a lot of fluff and cute moment to you? Well, it is!! There's gonna be soooo much family love in this!! Awwww... :3_

_Well, hope you enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin Chu or any characters of it! Koge Donbo does!!_

* * *

_ChApTeR 4: Tell me your heart's story_

Karin could feel the tears sting in her eyes as she looked at the picture in her small and fragile hands. It was a picture of her, Kazune, Himeka, Jin, Micchi, Yuuki and Miyon. All of them were smiling, even Kazune. The picture was taken at the beach last summer.

Karin smiled meekly as she clasped the picture tightly. _I wish those times would come back again..._

It was lunch time at school but Karin wasn't in the mood to eat something. She felt like throwing up. The bench she was sitting on was cold, even though it was burning outside. Karin felt the same. Cold, alone and lonely.

Her friends seemed like they were ignoring her because no one of them had greeted or talked to her since that morning. But she was fine with that. She was prepared for that. She knew that Jin or even Kazune would tell them sometime.

Yet, she felt more lonely than before. She felt like the odd one out. Karin was losing herself to the tears again as she heard someone call for her. It didn't sound like someone of her friends. Yet the voice was so familiar. As she listened more accurately, she noticed it was a child's voice. It was so pure and innocent.

Suddenly, she stood up. _Could it be... _She turned into the direction from where the voice came. She saw someone running towards her from the distance. A small person with bunny ears on its small head. _Wait a moment... Bunny ears?_

„Suzune-kun...?" Karin whispered as she felt tears well up again. But something felt different this time. They were tears of joy. _Why is it? That knowing Suzune is here makes me so happy... ?_

„Mama!" chirped Suzune as he approached her shaking figure. Karin smiled and slowly stretched out her arms to embrace him.

„S-Suzune-kun..." Karin choked out as tears ran down her cheeks. Suzune looked up at his „past mother".

„Mama?" Little Suzune questioned. „Why are you crying?"

Karin laughed as she shook her head. „I'm just glad to see you."

_&_

Karin squeezed Suzune's hand as they walked to the front door. She smiled while he was babbling about some memories they would share in the future. Her smile faded as they stopped.

Suzune stopped his random rant and looked up. „What's wrong, Mama?" Karin's hand suddenly became colder and she felt more distant.

„You know, Suzune-kun..." She started as she stared at the door. „Actually, I and Daddy had a fight..." Karin squeezed Suzune's hand some more. Being careful not to hurt his small and fragile hands.

„Is Mama sad?" Karin nodded. „Then let Suzune hug you!" He chirped as he let go of her hand and reached his hands out to her. Karin turned her head and looked down.

„Suzune wants to get up!"

She smiled a little before she lifted him from the ground. Suzune put his small arms around her neck and nuzzled into her shirt. „Mama, I'm sure, if Mama and Papa love each other, they will soon make up. Don't you think so too, Mama?"

Karin quietly laughed. „Yeah, I think so too."

She slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. After closing the door and putting Suzune onto the ground again, she brushed some invisible dust off of her skirt and took Suzune's hand again.

„Mama! I'm hungry!" Little Suzune exclaimed as they went into the living room. Karin suddenly looked up feeling someone else's presence in the room. There he was, sitting on the couch and reading a book.

„K-Kazune-kun..." Kazune looked up from his book and stared at them. „So, Suzune's back again, huh?"

Suzune let go of Karin's hand and ran to his father. „Papa!" And again Karin felt weird. Her hand was cold again. Would really everyone leave her behind? She felt tears welling in her eyes again and a quiet sob escaped her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth to surpress more sobs.

Suzune stopped laughing and jumping onto his father as he turned around to see his mother crying. „Mama?"

But Karin didn't listen. She turned around and stormed out of the house. _Why do I feel so helpless around him?_

_&_

She ran as fast as she could. Even though she didn't know where she should run to. Who was there to comfort her? Who could she now rely on? Karin was so caught up in tears she didn't see the girl coming around the corner and bumped into her.

„I-Itaii..." whimpered the girl that had fallen to the ground as well. „Sorry. I should have paid more attention. I'm really sorry for bumping in--" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw how hard Karin was crying.

„Are you okay?"

Karin looked up at the girl who looked at her with an expression that showed so much worry and concern. That girl was beautiful. She had flawless and creamy skin. Big black eyes that looked worriedly at her and long beautiful brown-ish and black hair. Karin slowly shook her heand no.

„Why are you crying?" The girl asked as she put the cap and the sunglasses that had fallen to the ground back on.

„I-I--" Karin cranked up with tears again. „Now, now..." The black haired teen softly whispered. „I know a way to stop you from crying..."

Karin looked up. „There's only one way you can get over the tears."

„And w-what way w-would that be?"

The girl smiled, gentle and sweet. „Tell me your heart's story." Karin stared at her not knowing if she should accept that offer or not. She finally nodded.

The black head smiled again while she helped her up. „S-sorry..." Karin whispered as she slightly squeezed the hand of the girl.

„Sorry, that I ruined your sandwich time..." Suddenly the girl laughed as she looked at the splattered sandwich on the ground. „Don't worry about that... Really, don't."

_&_

„So, all your friends started ignoring you too?"

Karin nodded weakly. „Man, that's pretty mean of them", pouted the girl. „They're still your friends. At least one of them should be on your side..."

Karin smiled wiping her tears. „But don't worry", smiled the black head. „I'll be on your side."

A wave of happiness came over our little heroine. She really felt better now. Maybe she would keep the thing that girl told her... _Tell me your heart's story... huh?_

„Well then, I should get going again." The girl stood up, smiled at Karin and patted her head. „You'll make it." Karin smiled to herself as the black haired teen went off.

„Oh, I forgot. What's your name?" Karin heard her yell from some distance.

„Hanazono Karin!" yelled Karin back without turning around. She could feel the girl's smile on her back. „Well then, we'll see each other again someday, Karin-chan!"

Just as Karin wanted to turn around and ask her what name her's was, she was gone. She frowned. But then the frown was replaced with a weak smile.

„We'll see each other again someday..." She murmured to herself. „Mysterious girl..."

* * *

_So, hope you liked it :) And I've got something to say: Just review if you want to, I don't take that 5 review thing anymore, 'cause I'll update anyway XDD_

_Please stay tuned for Chapter 5: Kidnapping Meganekko?!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Soooo... I finally finished this chapter!! And I'm sooo sorry for the late update. But I had serious writers block. Still I managed to finish it!! Wooohooo :D_

_And it's review time!_

**kelkel2cool: **Awww. It makes me all embarassed if you thank me so much! I have to thank you for your kind review

**Neko Alice-chan: **Yeah, she'll make up with everyone! :) But not in this chapter XD

**cloudygirl103: **Mwahahahaha! So many questions and I won't answer them! Or else I'll destroy your suspense!! But a hint, there will be a happy end in this story :)

**Fantasy Fan Girl: **I will keep writing Don't worry! There will be lots of family love and such stuff in the sequel!! So be patient with me

_So, I hope you like this chapter and please enjoy and review!!_

* * *

_ChApTeR 5: Kidnapping Meganekko?!_

Karin felt nervous again as she stood in front of the big mansion. _Stop it, Karin! It's easy! Just walk through that door and pretend like nothing happened!_

With one last breath she opened the door and peeked inside. After closing the door she sighed.

„Why are you being so sneaky, Mama?" Suzune's voice startled her. She almost jumped before turning around and blankly staring at her future child. Karin fought the urge to squeal and cuddle him.

Suzune sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned. Karin smiled and knelt down to be face to face with him. „Ne, Suzune-kun?" Her son-to-be tilted his head and looked at her with big round eyes.

„Did Daddy say something after I left the house?" Suzune tipped his finger to his chin and thought for a moment. „After Mama went out, Papa just stared ahead, then cursed and got up to get me something to eat. He didn't say something since then."

„And do you know where he is now?" Karin asked.

„Right behind you." Kazune's voice popped out of nowhere. Karin cringed before slowly turning around. „K-Kazune-kun..."

„Suzune was worried." He said while picking Suzune up. „Time for bed. You should go to bed, too." Kazune turned around and walked past her without glancing at her once.

It felt like a punch to Karin's face. „Why... Why won't you listen?"

_&_

Karin couldn't sleep at all. She was happy for some strange reason. _He talked to me, didn't he? _She shook her head. _Maybe there was someone else in the room. Yeah, maybe he talked to Kazusa-chan._

She racked her brains. _Was Kazusa-chan in the room? Maybe she was. I didn't really look around... _Karin frowned before she jumped onto her bed. _Ugh! I can't stand it anymore..._

The next morning she woke up with her clothes still on. _Woah... I have been thinking too long, I guess... I didn't even change my clothes._ She stretched while yawning and rubbing her eyes afterwards.

With a glance to her clock and a glance outside the window she stood up and went to her closet. Karin quickly changed and grabbed her school bag that she had thrown into the corner.

She opened the door and suddenly remembered what she had been thinking about the whole night. _Man... I wish I wouldn't remember that..._ Karin went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. As she saw that nobody was there, she started asking herself where Suzune had slept the night. _Probably with Kazune-kun..._

As Karin was packing her lunch box, she heard someone whisper. Her ears perked up to hear what the voice was whispering to her. „Mama..." whispered the voice and Karin knew it had to be Suzune. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. _A-re? _The whisper stopped. _I'm sure I heard Suzune... But oh well, I might be imagining things again..._

She quickly grabbed a bite and went out of the kitchen. As she put on her shoes, she heard the same whispering voice again._ A ghost? _Karin shook her head. _There are no ghosts... But it still sounds like Suzune-kun's voice..._

„Suzune-kun...?" Karin looked around searching for a small boy. There was nothing. She laughed nervously. „It must be my imagination... I should stop watching horror movies late at night..." She mumbled to herself before putting her other shoe on as well.

„Mama!" Karin jumped up in shock and screamed. As she saw that it was only Suzune calling her she relaxed. _Good God..._

„Why are you screaming like that, Mama?" Karin shook her head nervously. _Better not let him know that I heard strange voices or he'll end up thinking I'm crazy..._

„Suzune wants to go with Mama!"

„Eh?!" Karin turned around again and stared at him. „You want to go to school with me?" Suzune nodded exaggeratedly while his bunny ears bounced up and down. Karin smiled before picking him up.

„Then let's go!"

_&_

„Ne, Suzune-kun?"

Suzune looked up. „Was Daddy angry yesterday?" The small boy thought for a moment. „No, Papa said that he was glad that Mama came back."

„Really?" Karin couldn't believe her ears. _He was glad that I came back? Maybe I should talk to him again..._ After thinking for a while she shook her head. _No. If I do that I'll end up crying again..._

Karin sighed. „I hate my life..."

Suzune continued eating Karin's sandwich while Karin sipped her water. With another sigh she stood up. „Wait here, Suzune-kun. I'm going to the trash can to throw the bottle away, okay?" The small boy nodded before biting into the sandwich again.

Karin smiled before she turned around and looked around for a trash can. She spotted one not far from where they were sitting and slowly approached it. The bottle fell into the trash can and made a rattling sound.

Karin turned around and gasped aloud. Karasuma Kirio stood at the place where she just stood some seconds ago holding Suzune and grinning nasty. She glared at him knowing he would do something that she wouldn't like.

„What are you doing with Suzune-kun?" The little boy tried to free himself from the Glasses Man grip. He struggled and tears were forming in his eyes as he weakly called out to her, „Mama, please save me!"

„Mama?" Kirio stared at him, then back at Karin. „You are relatives?" Karin frowned before the frown turned into a glare again. „What if we are?"

„That's perfect! I'll destroy you and Kujyou by kidnapping your relative here!"

Karin gasped. „You-- You're going to kidnap Suzune-kun? That would make you to kidnapping Meganekko!!"

„Shut up!" Kirio yelled. „I'm not 'kidnapping Meganekko'! I'm Karasuma--" He was cut off by Karin who was annoyed with his long speech.

„You're not going to kidnap my son!" Kirio laughed before sweatdropping. „Your... Your son?"

Karin glared. „Yeah, didn't you listen?"

„You mean, you're not just relatives... But you're mother and son?" Kirio stared at her, then at Suzune and then back at Karin. „And who's the father?"

„None other than Kujyou Kazune."

„You-You mean, Kujyou and you have a son?!" Kirio stared at the little boy struggling in his arms. _I didn't know Kujyou was into things like _that_..._

„Nevermind! I'm going to kidnap him now!" Before Karin could react the both of them disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

„S-Suzune-kun..." Her arms hang losely at her sides. „I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you..."

_&_

Karin ran as fast as she could. She needed to tell him. He _had _to listen to her, because it was _their _son!

She made it to the classroom just as the bell rang. She slid the door open and all her classmates stopped talking and turned to her. But she didn't care right now if they were staring or not.

Karin went straight to Kazune's desk and put her hands onto the table. She was still out of breath. Kazune turned to her and stared at her with his icy blue eyes.

„Meganekko... Suzune-kun..." She panted. „... kidnapped..." Kazune's eyes widened as he jumped up from his desk. „Karasuma kidnapped Suzune?!"

Everyone turned to them and stared in disbelief. Karin shook with tears. „I'm s-sorry. It's my fault... If I... If I just..."

Kazune's face softened. Maybe he should have listened to her before. The other surrounded them wanting to hear what the dirty blonde had to say. „We need to find him..." choked Karin as she quickly wiped her tears.

Kazune stared at her. „Before we do that, we have to talk."

* * *

_Hope you liked it Please stay tuned for chapter 6: Nani?! Himeka's whole again?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sooooooo!! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! And I'm really really really sorry for the late update! But I had some problems with my laptop and after I got him back, I got writers block! Ugh! Unbelievable, ne?_

_However... I want to thank those of you who read my story and left some nice reviews! You're wonderful and I love you!! Hihi :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully you will review as nice as you did before ;)_

* * *

_ChApTeR 6: Nani?! Himeka's whole again?!_

Karin was nervous. She knew she was and she knew that he knew it also. She was playing with her hair, shivering slightly, pulling at her clothes, playing with her fingertips and looking anywhere but his face.

„Karin." She tried hard to look at him but found herself looking away again. Karin's hands were shaking and lightly sweating. Her heart was beating faster and faster as each second passed by.

„Karin." Kazune tried once again to force her attention onto him. She didn't react. Instead she was playing with a strand of hair and looking at her feet. He sighed before he went up to her, cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

„Listen." He said with a calm voice and a calm expression. „We have no time to be nervous now. So stop that and look at me when I try talking to you."

„G-Gomen..." Karin started to play with her fingertips again as she blushed lightly. „Well anyway, what should we do?" She looked up with hopeful eyes and little tears were forming at the brink of her eyes.

Kazune just couldn't help but smile slightly. Lucky for him that Karin didn't notice. She was looking at her feet and rubbing the tears out of her eyes. „I'll work out a plan, don't worry. But we should head into class again. We were too long in the _restroom_", Kazune said before going past Karin and opening the door of the empty classroom they were in.

Karin turned around and stared at his back as he opened the door. „Kazune-kun...", she whispered as she tried to wipe the tear that was running down her cheek. Karin was surprised when he turned around, smiled and reached out his hand to her. „Now, come on. Or they'll get funny ideas again."

Karin smiled before putting her hand into his. It was warm and Karin felt like she was finally home again. After those long times of fighting she was satisfied with her life again. Except the fact that Suzune was kidnapped...

_&_

„What do we do with him now?" Kirio asked and looked at Rika, or furthermore Karasuma Himeka from the future.

„We will blackmail Kujyou and his friends of his with this kid." She looked down at Suzune who stopped struggling and was crying quietly. „I-I'm not 'kid'..." he sobbed. „I'm S-Suzune."

Kirio frowned. „Shut up, kid. Don't barge into conversations of elders." Suzune sobbed. „I wanna be with Mama and Papa... Let me go!" Rika turned her back on him and looked out of the window.

„Oh, don't worry." She said and folded her hands behind her back. „We _will _let you go after we're finished blackmailing Kujyou."

Suzune didn't understand. Why did they kidnap him and what did they want from his parents? „What do you want to do with Papa and Mama?"

„I want to destroy them." Suzune gasped quietly and stared at Rika's back. Without turning around she gave Kirio a hand sign. „Take him to Himeka's room." Kirio nodded before pulling Suzune up by his arm and dragging him out of the door.

Suzune was sobbing as he sat on a little chair in the other Himeka's room. „Why are you crying?" asked Himeka and sat on her bed. Suzune wiped his eyes before he whispered: „I miss Mama and Papa..."

„You miss your parents?" Himeka repeated, went up to him and stroked his back lightly. „Sh... Do you want to play with me?"

Rika was still looking out of her window and chuckling quietly. „Just be a bit more patient, Otou-sama..."

_&_

Karin was shivering. They were waiting for hours now and it drizzled. They got a phone call from Kirio. He said they could have Suzune back if they conveyed Yuuki. Karin wouldn't have known how to handle this whole situation but Kazune was smart. He had worked out a plan to get Suzune back and also keep Yuuki.

_Kazune-kun really is smart..._ Karin looked over to him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. _I wonder if he's cold?_

„Man, when did he say he would appear again?" Jin groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Kazune turned around, glared at him, slapped Micchi so he would wake up and then turned around to look at Karin.

She blushed as she noticed he was staring at her. „N-Nani?"

At this moment Kirio appeared. He was holding Suzune by the little boy's arm. Just like he did when he kidnapped him.

Suzune's eyes were filled with tears and he sobbed quietly. It broke Karin's heart to see him like that.

„Here is the little brat." Kirio spat and threw Suzune onto the ground. The little boy with the bunny ears stood up as fast as he could and ran to his mother. Karin hugged him tightly and whispered some comforting words into his ear.

„Now, where's Sakurai?" Kazune smirked. Yuuki came out from behind Micchi and stepped up so he was next to Kazune. He looked at the blonde head and both nodded. Yuuki slowly made his way to Kirio who was grinning madly.

„Finally..." whsipered Kirio. But suddenly Yuuki stopped, stuck his tongue out, turned around and ran away. Kirio stared after him not realizing what was happening and in the next moment he was attacked from Kazune.

Karin and Suzune also ran with Yuuki, even though Karin wanted to stay with Kazune and the others. But in the end she decided to stay with Suzune.

The fight was going to the pleasure of our young heros and Kirio was quickly defeated.

„That's what you get for taking Suzune." Kazune hissed. Suddenly Rika and the other two Himeka's appeared in front of them.

„Himeka?!"

_&_

Karin just knew something was wrong. So she left Suzune with Yuuki and ran back to Kazune and the other two. She stopped and panted as she Himeka with Meganekko and that Rika girl.

„Himeka-chan?!" She blurted out and walked up to Kazune. „What are you doing, Himeka-chan?"

However Himeka couldn't hear her nor did she react to any of the questions. Rika chuckled. Oh, how she loved it when her plan worked out. That was just too pefect!

„Give it up already." She smirked. „Himeka won't hear you. None of them."

Karin gasped and Kazune gritted his teeth. „What did you do with Himeka-chan?"

Suddenly both Himeka's stepped forward and ran at them with such speed that it was nearly impossible to dodge their attacks. Karin jumped to the sight and grabbed the arm of the other Himeka.

„Himeka-chan!" She frowned. „_What _happened to you?!"

Himeka smirked and pryed Karin's arm off. She took a step back and threw her fist at Karin's face. The dirty blonde was caught off guard. She stumbled backwards and touched her lightly red cheek.

„H-Himeka-chan..." She stuttered out and knitted her brows. „What the hell did they do to you?!"

Karin jumped back as the other Himeka wanted to punch her again. Both Himeka's switched places and now it was _their _Himeka who was attacking Karin.

„Himeka-chan!" She shrieked and stepped to the side to avoid another punch. „Please stop that! Where is the old you? I want that Himeka-chan back!"

Suddenly the chronos clock that Karin wore around her neck started to glow and both Himeka's stopped throwing punches and kicks. Their eyes became a hollow colour and it almost seemed like they stopped breathing.

Karin breathed in sharply and narrowed her eyes to see something against the bright light. The light increased and soon nobody could see anything. Karin felt like she was blind.

After some moments the light stopped and both Himeka's wobbled lightly and slowly melted into one. Karin couldn't believe her eyes. Was the cure broken?

Himeka fell unconscious and just as Karin wanted to catch her, she vanished into thin air.

„H-Himeka-chan..." She stuttered as she reached out for her disappearing figure. She was sad for a moment, but suddenly she knew what really happened. Himeka was sent into the future where she belonged. And she smiled.

„Sayonara Himeka-chan..." She whispered to herself. „We'll see each other again soon..."

* * *

_Sooo, hope you liked it and stay tuned for the... eh... last chapter of this story, I guess... Well anyway! Chapter 7: All I have! Coming soon :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so so so sorry for the superlate update!!! I had problems with school and my laptop. That old stupid bitch ____

_However, that's finally the last chapter of "All I Have"!!! I said it's gonna be a happy end. I can understand if you're dissatisfied with this ending, 'cause I don't like it either. But that's all I could create. Oh, and I decided to cancel the sequel. There's just no more time left for me to write complete stories and upload them._

_In this place, I want to thank all readers and reviewers for reading my piece of shit. Maybe in the future I will upload another story, just don't know yet if it's gonna be Kamichama Karin again. Well, whatsoever, for the time being I'm going to say goodbye and want to wish you a happy new year!!! :3 I love you, guys!!!_

_Almost forgot: The characters of this story belong to Koge Donbo and the song belongs to "The Veronicas". All credits for the song and the characters go to their respective owners!_

* * *

_ChApTeR 7: All I Have_

Karin sighed. She was happy, but also bored. It's been some time since Himeka disappeared. Suzune also went back to the future, now that it was safe. Karin slowly glanced to her left side. Jin was sitting next to her on the couch. Kazune and Jin haven't been talking since then. But it seemed like Kazune has forgiven her. Oh, that made her just so happy! She couldn't help it. It felt like the happiness would burst her heart into pieces.

But Karin was slightly afraid with being alone with Jin. Kazune has gone to take a walk after threatening Jin not to ever touch Karin again. Jin sighed and then quietly asked, „Wanna watch tv?" Karin nodded lightly and turned on the television. „Oh, look! They're airing a concert!" The moderator had a strange hairstyle and his voice needs getting used to as he croaked into his micro, „Our next starguest is 'The Glamour Girl of Japan'! She is not only beautiful, but also very talented! Here comes Tina!!!"

Karin's eyes widened as she saw the girl that stepped onto the stage and waved to the audience. It was the girl from _that _time!

Tina stepped up to the micro and smiled into the camera. „This song is dedicated to one really interesting girl I met some time ago. She had a problem with her boyfriend because he saw how a friend of his was trying to kiss her. As her other friends found out, they ignored her. She was really sad and crying so badly. I felt really bad for the poor, poor girl... So this song goes to you, Hanazono Karin-chan!"

Jin's ears perked up. What did she say? „Hanazono Karin-chan?", he repeated and slowly turned her head to Karin who was staring at the television screen with widened eyes. She blushed as Tina started to sing.

„I was missing you

You were miles away

He was close to me

I let him stay

Then I closed my eyes

He almost felt the same

But when the morning broke

I cried out your name

If I'd only known

It would break us

I'd have done anything just to save us..."

Kazune stared at the screen hanging on the big building. He was strolling through the streets and stopped when he heard Karin's name. „Karin..." he whispered, „...met a superstar?!"

„'Cause you're all I have

When the world comes down on me

You're the one I love

And I'm begging you to see

You're all, You're all, You're all I have

You are, You are the one I love

You are, You are, You're all I have!

You've forgiven me

But it doesn't change

The guilt I feel when you mention his name

No more innocence

How to trust again

Wanna believe you won't do the same

And every time we fight

We're gettin' closer

I slowly die inside

I'm scared it's over..."

Karin couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see him now. She jumped up but Jin held her back. His eyes were telling her to stay. But she couldn't. „Please let me go, Jin-kun...", Karin whispered and showed a weak smile. Jin sadly smiled and let go of her hand.

She smiled one last time before running off to find Kazune. Kazune was still staring at the girl singing that song which told their story.

„'Cause you're all I have

When the world comes down on me

You're the one I love

And I'm begging you to see

You're all, You're all, You're all I have

You are, You are the one I love

You are, You are, You're all I have!

Your love for me was always there

Maybe too much for me to care

Now that I know I messed it up

I'd give my all to take it back!

'Cause you're all I have

When the world comes down on me

You're the one I love

And I'm begging you to see

You're all, You're all, You're all I have

You are, You are the one I love

You are, You are, You're all I have!"

Kazune cringed as he suddenly heard her voice calling him. He turned around and saw Karin running at him. He smiled a genuine smile and reached out his arms to her. Karin jumped into his arms and laugh-cried out of happiness.

Jin leaned back and smiled weakly as Tina said her thanks on the stage and gave a blow kiss to the camera. „Good luck, Karin-chan!", She said and smiled.

„Nice job, Glamour Girl... Remind me to thank you for opening my eyes when we meet next time..."

_Owari!_


	8. Final Author's Note

_**UPDATE APRIL 5, 2013: PLEASE TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THAT I AM LEAVING THIS SITE!**_

_Dear Readers,_

_my life has been rather complicated lately, as I have started a job to save some money before I (hopefully) start studying this fall. The job is taking up most of the day, so that I hardly have time to write anything at all. Also because of this, my own stories are coming along very slowly and poorly, even though I've got tons to do. I still haven't finished the story that started as a birthday present for a dear friend of mine. Other than that I have like a million different ideas for stories (or possibly even books) that still need a concept and/ or layout. There is this story that I have been wanting to start writing 4 or 5 years ago, and guess what? I still haven't started it. I have been changing the concept and character designs over the past few years. And now I think it is finally time for this baby of mine to be born, don't you think?_

_Therefore I have decided that I will quit writing fanfiction for good. I just don't have the inspiration and time for it anymore. This is why I will empty this account and leave it be. I'm really sorry because I know there are a few people who are sincerely interested in my stories. I don't think I will ever return but, hey, everything's possible, right? :D_

_Still, it's been a great time! Thank you my dear Readers for all your support, reviews and follows! I thank you so much!_

_Take care, guys :)_

_Sincerely yours, Tina_

_PS: If enough of you want my stories to stay, I will leave them on here but simply put a note in the description that they will never, ever be continued and are finished in the way they are right now. Just leave a review on this "chapter" and tell me if you would like them to stay. Thank you :)_


	9. Final Author's Note Take Two

**Update April 22, 2013: Not leaving but going on hiatus!**

_Dear Readers,_

_first of all I have to thank you for all your sweet and heartwarming comments. Some of them must have been some of the sweetest words I have heard or read in quite a long while. Thank you so much for your understanding and your kindness! It really means the world to me :)_

_After this, I've done a lot of thinking and I've come to the conclusion that you guys are right. I can't just abandon you and take all my stories with me, knowing how they mean so much to you. What kind of a bad person would I be doing that? So I've decided against it. I'll leave the stories right where they are and I won't mark them as unfinished. Because I figured that I can't tell what might happen in the future. Maybe I will regain interest in writing fanfiction, maybe I'll go back to the same fandom or maybe I will find another one. In either case, any of this could happen and I found that I indeed wanted to at least have the possibility to come back here and start writing for you again. This is why I also decided to leave this account be. I'll simply put a note on my front page to let everyone know that I'm on a break for an unknown amount of time._

_All in all, I really appreciate your thoughts and the fact that you care about me. It makes me happy to know that there are people out there who like my stories. Thank you, once again :) Having said this, I can only hope that you guys will still be there when I return one day. Because I'd be more than just happy to be able to write for you :)_

_Take care, you guys. Live your lives and be happy. I wish you the best of luck! :)_

_Until we meet again,_

_Tina_


End file.
